The invention relates to a shuttering apparatus with at least two shuttering panels which respectively comprise a shuttering skin and reinforcement strips which are disposed at least some of the edges of the shuttering panels, which project substantially perpendicular to their rear sides and which have a plurality of connection bores; and at least one connection member for two adjacent shuttering panels, with the connection member having a spigot part which can be passed through two mutually aligned bores of two directly contacting reinforcement strips and a hook part which branches off from the one end of the spigot part, and which can be brought, when the spigot part is inserted, by pivoting of the hook part into engagement with that reinforcement strip which faces away from the connection plane between the spigot and the hook part.
It is already known to arrange the shuttering panels of such shuttering apparatus directly alongside or above one another in alignment in such a way that the holding bores of the reinforcement strips which directly contact one another at the edges of the shuttering panels are aligned with one another. Bolts can then for example be pushed through the mutually aligned holding bores and can be secured by means of wedges, with the reinforcement strips and thus the shuttering skins which are held by them being drawn together by the wedge action. An endeavour is made to keep the gap between adjacent shuttering panels as small as possible.
Furthermore, one-piece joint clamps are also provided for the connection of adjacent shuttering panels, with the joint clamps having a spigot part which can be pushed through the aligned holding bores and a hook part which is connected with the spigot part. After the spigot part has been pushed largely free of play through the holding bores the hook part is pivoted downwardly and clampingly over the two closely adjacent connecting strips of the adjacent shuttering panels, whereby the connection strips are drawn together and the desired connection between the two shuttering panels is effected.
The advantage of this known joint clamp lies in the fact that one can operate with a single connection element. However, on pivoting the clamp downwardly and on clamping of the hook part onto the reinforcement strips a force which draws the shuttering panels together is essentially only exerted at points which are further removed from the shuttering skin. The shuttering panels are thus not ideally drawn together precisely at the side where the concrete is pored. Accordingly, ugly impressions and bleeding out of the concrete can arise at the connection positions between the shuttering panels.